


Constellations || Sirius Black

by itslunaarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslunaarts/pseuds/itslunaarts
Summary: con·stel·la·tion/ˌkänstəˈlāSH(ə)n/nouna group of stars forming a recognizable pattern that is traditionally named after its apparent form or identified with a mythological figure.in which their stars aligned but just as suddenly broke apart
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Constellations || Sirius Black

"I'd hurry up with that if I were you," James Potter grinned at his cousin, who was attempting to pack her bags an hour before they had to head to the King's Cross station. His brown eyes shimmered in the light, as he ran a hand through his already messy dark hair. His lean figure was slouched against the doorway, his arms crossed by his chest. He looked groggy but was obviously well enough to bug Eidalyn half to death.

Eidalyn rolled her eyes back at James -who clearly wasn't helping whatsoever- while furiously trying to shove her spell books into her already overfilled trunk, "If you would get off your arse and actually help me, maybe I would be done by now." Her icy eyes glared daggers at him while still trying to fit one last textbook into the trunk.

This was both Ed's and James's seventh year at Hogwarts, which meant NEWTs were coming up, so naturally, they needed more study material. That was definitely something neither of them were excited for.

Eidalyn wiped the sweat off her brows while swatting her straight dark hair out of her face. "Finally! I'm all packed," She looked up at James and flicked his forehead, though she was barely able to reach, standing at 5'5 while James was about 6'1.

James let out a yelp, and was about to return the favour, when a huge barn owl crashed outside of the window.

Eidalyn gasped and opened the lock, allowing the creature to fly inside. She noticed a small note tied to the owl's leg.

She unattached the white envelope from the owl's leg and hastily opened the letter, wondering who could have possibly written to her right before she went off to Hogwarts.

As it turns out, it was her brother, sending an owl all the way from Canada just to ask if she took his book with her back to London, as Ed had visited her family only a couple weeks before September 1st.

She rolled her eyes and slipped the letter into her pocket, promising herself she would reply once she got to Hogwarts.

_ _ _

As always, King's Cross was filled to the brim with muggles. Eidalyn always loved observing them, as she felt life without magic would be strange and much more difficult. She liked to think about what she would be like if she wasn't a wizard. She would die for a chance to trade places with a non magic person for a day. There had always been a thin line between the muggle world and the wizarding world, and she wouldn't mind living on the other side of the line for a day or two.

They all took turns making their way onto the platform. Ed loved the rush of adrenaline she always felt after walking through the barrier.

The first and only thing she saw after she passed through the barrier was a blurred figure pulling her into a tight hug. She recognized him immediately.

"Hey Remus," Eidalyn grinned, her pale blue eyes crinkling at the corners. Remus normally wasn't one for displaying physical affection, so she figured he was having a rough day; it was a full moon the other night and he was probably worn out.

He quickly pulled away, flashing her a small smile. She noticed the bags under his eyes right away. He had gotten much paler throughout the summer, not to mention thinner. Although, even Eidalyn couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive; with faint scars running across his fair skinned face and messy caramel hair, he had his own fair share of admirers at Hogwarts.

She had figured out about his condition in their third year, and Remus made her promise not to tell anyone else, though she had almost let it slip a couple times. Now though, Sirius, James, and Peter all knew, so she didn't have to watch her mouth.

Remus greeted James with a wave and sheepish grin.

"You aren't catching feelings for Ed now are you?" James smirked, throwing his arms around his beloved cousin. She glared at him and pushed his arm off of her.

"Of course not," Remus answered rolling his eyes. "She's just a friend, and besides, you've made it clear to most of the guys in our year that she's off limits."

There was a moment of silence as Ed processed what Remus had said.

"Is that why I haven't been asked out by anyone in our year after Amos Diggory ghosted me?" Eidalyn glowered at James, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for a reply from the now silent messy haired boy.

Luckily for James, the whistle of the train indicated that it was time for them to board the Hogwarts Express.

They hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express and looked around, trying to find an empty compartment.

James marched off to go annoy Lily for a bit, leaving Remus to trail behind him. ("To make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret," Remus said, looking quite used to it, which he was.)

Sirius, just as Eidalyn had suspected, saved them a compartment near the back of the train.

She leaned against the doorway as the man in question held a pencil in his hand with a lazy expression on his face, before he started to draw in his sketchbook.

It was a new habit of his to draw whenever he had the free time, which Ed found adorable (of course, she would never admit it, because that would inflate his ego even more).

She stood there for a moment, admiring the gentle way he stroked his pencil, and the way his long black hair fell into his face as he leaned forward towards his paper.

Not realizing that she had been standing at the doorway for too long, Sirius was quick to notice her.

He grinned at her and smugly twirled the pencil in his hand, "You finally caught feelings? Told you it was gonna happen eventually."

Eidalyn scoffed and sat down across from him. "You wish," she replied, rolling her eyes.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Remus barged in, pulling James in by the arm, whom, speaking of which, was protesting profusely.

"She was warming up to me!" James glared at Remus, still trying to be walk back out of the door.

"She looked like she was a second away from throwing her chocolate frog at you," Remus shook his head, clearly exasperated by his best friend. "You're lucky I got you out of there when I did; she looked like she was trying to murder you with her eyes."

"I would be honoured to be killed by someone as beautiful as Lily!"

Sirius and Eidalyn couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. In fact, they were still in tears after James had finally settled down.

A few minutes later, the compartment door opened once again, this time by Peter Pettigrew, a lanky mouse-like boy. He looked as confused as always; Ed figured that he had probably gotten lost on his way to the compartment.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius had engaged themselves in a game of Exploding Snap. Having each bet ten sickles, they both let out short greetings, not wanting to drop their attention from the cards.

Remus and Eidalyn looked up from the newest issue of The Prophet and waved him over to their side of the compartment.

"It seems like Voldemort's uprising has been getting worse lately," Eidalyn said, squinting down at the newspaper.

Beside her, she could feel Sirius stiffen at the sound of Voldemort's name, but decided not to ask about it, as it seemed like a personal issue.

_ _ _

They spent the rest of their ride to Hogwarts talking and catching up on eachother, the sound of James and Sirius's cards snapping startling everyone occasionally.

Eventually the train slowed down to a stop, and a booming voice could be heard from the front, telling the first years to gather around.

As the five seventh years hastily made their way off of the train, Hagrid gave them a small smile, promising to invite them over to his hut for tea and rock cakes sometime that week.

Though none of them were very fond of his rock cakes, they were excited to be able to talk to him for the first time in months.

After their interaction with Hagrid, they all made their way to the carriages and stepped inside an empty one.

As the carriage gradually sped up, making its way to Hogwarts, James went on about Lily Evans, who happened to bump into him on the way out of their compartment.

He spoke of her flaming red hair and supposedly kind green eyes, although she seemed to give him a glare every time she set those very eyes on him.

Eden jumped up and out of the carriage as soon as it stopped, not wanting to hear James talk about the same girl for the sixth time that day. Honestly, she could see why Lily thought of him as insufferable.

James didn't know a bloody thing about what the girl was actually like. He only knew of her physical beauty. He was only in love with the image he had of her.

Eden couldn't think of any instance that he actually talked to Lily about anything. All he did was flirt with her. Although Ed had tried to explain that to him, he wouldn't listen. She supposed it had something to do with his Gryffindor pride. Well, he'd better suck it up and actually talk to her before he ended up losing her.

She walked to the Great Hall with Remus, leaving Sirius to deal with James and his rant about Lily.

The roof shined with a cluster of stars, taking form of what the sky looked like outside. It was beautiful to say the least. Eidalyn couldn't think of another time that the sky had looked so perfect during the first day. It was a refreshing sight after seeing James every day for months. A reward, she supposed, for putting up with him. For a whole summer too. She'd thought it would never end.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Ed chatted with Lily for a bit, as she waited for Dumbledore to give his speech.

Finally, after Dumbledore finished explaining the rules to the school, rows of different foods appeared on their house table.

She stared at Sirius with a look that resembled disgust, as he piled lumps of everything onto his plate. It was like he was a dog or something. Oh wait.

Eidalyn decided to stick to some mashed potatoes and bread, not wanting to stuff herself completely, which Sirius clearly wasn't afraid to do.

Soon, after everyone had stuffed their stomaches full, the food vanished, leaving the plates sparkling clean.

After Dumbledore reminded the students that the forbidden forest was off bounds to everyone, they were sent off to their common rooms for the night, prefects leading the way.

Eidalyn walked back with Lily, continuing their conversation about classes and how difficult NEWTs were going to be. Lily also told Ed a bit about her summer, which she had spent avoiding Severus Snape, the boy who had been best friends with Lily up until their fifth year.

He had been getting involved with the wrong crowd only recently, but something about him didn't sit right with her from the start. He seemed a little too interested in Voldemort's uprising. She didn't hate him, like James seemed to, but she definitely didn't like him.

They eventually reached the common room and trailed inside, along with some other students.

Not wanting to deal with James's questions about Lily, she immediately took the staircase up to the girls' dormitory.

It had been tidied up quite a bit since the last time Ed had seen it. All of the beds were neatly tucked, and there were no clothes laying on the floor. In fact, not even a speck of dust was in sight.

Eidalyn dragged herself across the room to the bed she had occupied the year before.

Feeling too tired to even change out of her robes, she quickly flopped down onto her bed and laid there, staring up at the ceiling. It felt great to be home again, she thought, thinking of the reckless halls and the beautiful common room.

Eventually, she drowned out the noise of the other girls in the dorm, and drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please share with a friend or just yell at me to continue writing this, because I lose inspiration for my writing just as quickly as it comes.


End file.
